


The Captain's Shirt

by Gay_Space_Weeb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Levi gets flusered, New Special Operations Squad | New Squad Levi, Reader-Insert, Takes place at the hideout in episode 38, in his own Levi way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Space_Weeb/pseuds/Gay_Space_Weeb
Summary: The one where you oversleep and walk into the dining room wearing Levi’s shirt.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader
Kudos: 75





	The Captain's Shirt

You open your eyes to be immediately blinded by the amount of light coming through the window. Judging by how bright it is, and by the fact that you're alone in bed, you overslept.  _ Again _ . You reluctantly get out of bed and get dressed. You throw on the first shirt you find and head to the dining room. Hopefully Sasha hasn’t eaten everything. 

As it turns out, Sasha did get the last of the food, so you’re stuck without any breakfast. 

“Um, y/n isn’t that Captain Levi’s shirt?” Connie asks when you sit down. Your brows furrow and you look down to find that you are indeed, wearing Levi’s shirt. You start to panic at the realization and just know that your cheeks are turning pink. 

“Hmm, who was in charge of the laundry again?” Hange asks. Apparently she’s here to talk about some important military business with Levi. Or, something like that. 

“Sasha.” Mikasa answers bluntly. That gets Sasha’s attention and she looks up from her overflowing plate.

“Sasha, did you give Captain Levi’s shirt to y/n?” Hange asks. 

“That’s Captain Levi’s shirt?” She replies through a mouthful of food. 

The rest of the table murmurs some agreements and goes back to their usual chatter. You’ll have to thank Hange for saving your ass later. She’s the only one who knows about you and Levi, only because she walked in on you two making out in his office the one time you forgot to lock the door. Levi and Jean walk in and snap you out of your thoughts. 

“Oi, Connie, Mikasa, your turn to go on watch.” They both shout sir and hurry out of the room. 

Levi sits down and his eyes fall on you and your shirt.  _ His  _ shirt. You can see the tips of his ears turn pink. Not enough for anyone else to notice, but enough that you do. 

“Since all of you are sitting here I take it that all of your chores are done.” The man in question says. All of the chatter stops. “If they aren't done then I suggest you get to work.” 

You and the cadets get up to go do your assigned chores and you grab a half eaten piece of bread off Sasha’s plate. You remind yourself that they aren't cadets anymore, that all of these kids are official members of the scouts and squad Levi. you remember the time you called them cadets after they first joined squad Levi. Jean and Eren didn’t take too kindly to it, yelling about how they weren’t “just cadets” anymore. Sometimes you wondered if the two of them share a brain cell.

You make your way to the stables and finish the piece of bread. Levi will probably scold you for being reckless for wearing his shirt later, but you got to see him get flustered in his own Levi way, so it was worth it. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing a reader insert so I hope it was ok. Constructive criticism welcome


End file.
